1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuitry, and more particularly, detection circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light source. LEDs are used as indicator lamps in many devices, and are increasingly used for lighting. Early LEDs emitted low-intensity red light, but modern versions are available across the visible, ultraviolet and infrared wavelengths, with very high brightness.
It is common that only a part of the LED channels are used in multi-channel LED applications. For example, it is possible that only five channels are connected in a 6-channel LED driver IC. However, if some but not all channels of the driver IC are connected to LEDs, the driver IC will function unstably when performing open detection, which is unfavorable to circuit design.